V (Devil May Cry)
|-|V= |-|Griffon= |-|Shadow= |-|Nightmare= |-| Summary This profile contains spoilers for the game Devil May Cry 5. Proceed with caution. V''' is one of the tritagonists in the fifth '''Devil May Cry game. When Vergil split himself in two he brought to life Urizen, his demon side, and V, his human side. When V was born he attained the physical manifestations of Nelo Angelo's traumas, Griffon, Shadow and Nightmare as his familiars. Having witnessed the rise of Urizen, he posed as a costumer for Dante in order to stop him. After failing to stop Urizen's rise the first time, one month later he groups up with Nero in order to try again. Although it would seem Nero isn't strong enough to defeat Urizen, V finds Dante still unconscious after his initial loss and wakes him up. Suffering the defeat at the hands of Dante, Urizen and V finally merge again to bring back Vergil. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, higher with his cane | 7-B | 7-B | 7-B Name: V, Vergil | Griffon | Shadow | Nightmare Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: ~1 month of their creation Classification: Human | Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Resurrection (With the Gold Orb), Summoning (Can summon his familiars and multiple canes with Royal Fork), Resurrection (Can resurrect Griffon and Shadow), Healing (Heals his familiars when he is near them), Limited Flight (Can use Griffon to somewhat fly), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible beings such as souls), Fusionism (Fused with Urizen to turn back into Vergil) |-|Summon Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as their "core" is intact), Immortality (Type 3, 4 and limited 8; as long as V is alive the summons will not die), Resurrection; Flight and Electricity Manipulation | Electricity Manipulation (Griffon); Shapeshifting (Shadow); Teleportation, Energy Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Nightmare); Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it), Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation and Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities, scaling from Dante), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons while, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually fight against other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: Human level, higher with his cane | City level (Was able to fight and defeat Elder Geryon Knight and the mirage of Cavaliere Angelo, who is comparable to Trish) | City level (Comparable to Griffon and can fight against his enemies) | City level (Comparable to Griffon and Shadow) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Was able to react to Cavaliere Angelo's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with enemies that can react to Griffon's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to V) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to V and the rest of his summons) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, higher with his cane | City Class (Dealt blows to powerful demons like Elder Geryon Knight and Cavaliere Angelo) | City Class | City Class Durability: Street level+ (Fell at least ten meters, likely higher, and was completely unharmed) | City level (Took blows from Elder Geryon Knight and Cavaliere Angelo) | City level | City level Stamina: Average human stamina. | High. Fought and defeated mirages of Goliath, Artemis and Cavaliere Angelo consecutively. Range: Standard melee range physically, but he can teleport several meters. | Extended melee range, at least a dozens of meters with abilities. Standard Equipment: V's silver cane. | None notable. Intelligence: Likely Gifted, he should be comparable with Vergil, as he is his human half. | Griffon appears to have average intelligence, although he is knowledgeable about the Demon World and it's demons. | Shadow seems to have the mind of an animal. | Nightmare appears to be mindless. Weaknesses: He is deteriorating and was going to completely disappear if he didn't manage to merge with Urizen. | They take a long time to reform without the help of V, and cannot finish off dying enemies without V. Griffon has a tendency to make jokes and sarcastic remarks instead of focusing on fights at times, even managing to provoke people at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|V= *'Gambit:' V throws his cane at his target and teleports to them, finishing a dying enemy off. *'Royal Fork:' Rain down demonic canes from on high finishing off all dying enemies in the area at once. |-|Griffon= *'Bullet:' Launches ball lightnings out of his maw. *'Barricade:' Unleashes an avalanche of lightnings. *'Double Check:' Spawns 3 lightning forks. *'Round Robin:' Omnidirectional electric explosion. |-|Nightmare= *'Strongpoint:' Sweeping laser strike that burns enemies over a wide area. *'Illegal Move:' Moves instantly towards the target. *'Domination:' Fires a thick laser straight ahead.|-| Key: V''' | '''Griffon | Shadow | Nightmare Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Cane Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7